Elliot's baby girl
by TheDeathOfAnother
Summary: What happens if Ros is a family friend? What happens when she and Elliot have a little girl named Anna? How does Christian react to being an uncle?
1. Chapter 1

The doorbell chimes loudly and I go to open the door sighing it's only just gone 8 am I'm slightly hung over, I hope I'm not required to speak much. I open the door and fine my mother's friend Ros, her, and Elliot's young daughter. "Hello Mrs Chambers, Anna" I smile at her. I think she's 5 last time they visited she hadn't left my side. Her blonde hair is moving in the gentle breeze. Her blue eyes are wide and cautious.

"Hello Christian, is Grace or El here?" Ros asks.

I shrug and then look at Anna. She shies behind Ros and shakes her head. "Say hello to uncle Christian, you've seen him before"

"Hiya Anna" I smile bending to see in her eyes. "Don't you remember me?"

She shrugs and frowns tugging at her sleeve.

I smile softly. "Do you want a cookie?"

She blinks and shakes her head. I stand "Come on in"

"Christian? Who is it?"

"Ros and Anna"

"Christian it's Annabelle" Grace chimes.

I smile slightly. Mia grasps Anna's hand and tugs her away from Ros "Play Anna, Play?"

She stares quietly, I sigh, walking slowly to her, and I pick her up. She tenses but soon begins to remember me. "Christian" She smiles, her eyes shining.

"You wanna cookie?" She smiles and I poke her "Say something" I smile.

She grins.

I shake my head laughing. "Ros can she have a cookie?"

Ros nods sighing "she's not eating again"

Grace looks at Anna; who is slightly lighter than most girls her age and shorter. She comes to my hip. Well I am 6ft 3 but still. "When did she stop?"

"3 days ago"

I quietly show Anna and Mia to the kitchen. My sister; Mia who's 12 reaches the cookie jar first and tries to hand one to Anna who shies into my shoulder "Do you not want the cookie?"

She shakes her head "No cookie" she mumbles.

"It's okay Aunty Mia have it" I smile at Mia who begins to sulk.

Elliot walks into the kitchen, she smiles at the sight of her dad. "Anna Banana" he smiles, holding his arms out

"Daddy!" she grins as she goes to him.

"Had a cookie?" he asks kissing her forehead.

"No she didn't want one" Mia sulks.

He rolls his eyes "What we gunna do with you hey?" he smiles softly.

She grins.

I shake my head "El, Ros is upstairs with Grace"

"I know I just spoke with her" He nods "You gunna stay with daddy a little while?" he tickles Anna who giggles and tries to avoid him.

I smile, shaking my head.

"Christian" Grace murmurs.

I turn to find her watching Elliot with Anna and smiling she turns to Ros "See she's happy with her dad"

"Yeah?"

"Anna's staying here for awhile, could you do me a favor and just watch her, make sure she eats and if she does write down what she had and when?"

I nod "You'd be better of asking El"

She smiles "I already have, Bye Ros" she calls as Ros leaves.

Anna's still giggling, "I wanna play!" she grins. Every one smiles.

"Well, why don't you and Mia go play?"

"No!" she complains clinging to him, he sighs.

"Daddy doesn't want to play with babies" he pauses "Wanna play on the Xbox?"

She grins "Mommy says I'm not allowed to unless I eat"

"Well, how bout you eat a cookie?"

She shakes her head.

"Not even one?" El pouts.

She smiles shaking her head, "Not hungry"

"Pretty please?"

Anna thinks about it for a moment "All of it?"

El nods. "Just for daddy"

"Daddy have some?" she whispers.

He shakes his head "Daddy have one on his own like Anna?"

She nods. He reaches over and hands her a cookie, then takes one for his self "Christian too" she whispers. El looks to me, and I nod.

"Christian too" El smiles. El puts her cookie in her mouth and then follows suit and hands me one. He snaps his in half "Daddy's is yummy"

Anna takes a small bite and scrunches her face up. She eats it and then watches me I take a bite of my cookie and smile "Christian's too"

Anna tries again and this time she takes a slightly bigger bite, El watches her carefully "Mia get you a drink?"

She nods.

"What drink?" Mia smiles at the thought of helping out.

"Water" Grace replies for Anna.

Anna finishes her cookie and then smiles "Done"

"Good girl" Elliot smiles. "Daddy finished his too and Christian"

She grins. "Play now"

"Drink first" Mia mutters handing her a small glass of water. Anna takes a few sips and then stops. "More?" Mia asks.

"No more" she complains.

"Okay" Elliot whispers. He puts her down and then takes her hand. She tugs him into the game room.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna is so demanding with her blue eyes and blonde hair. She's take charge so easily and Elliot grins. She tugs him into the games room. Her little faces falls when she sees Jamie (My friend) who's 17 playing on the Xbox. He turns and smiles "Anna, wanna play?"

She smiles slightly and I swoop to pick her up "What do you wanna play?"

She shakes her head "No plays just watch like when Ethan plays"

Ethan her half-brother is in the army and she doesn't see him very often, although she Skype's with him every day. "What does Ethan play?"

She shrugs.

"Daddy and uncle Christian play and Anna watch?" Elliot smiles.

She nods. "All of you"

" Jamie too?"

She nods. El hold his arms out "You choose then Chris"

I sigh and pass Anna to him. "I see Ethan tonight?" she whispers.

El blinks and then remembers Skype. "Yeah, what time do you usually talk?"

"Ros said to Skype call him around 11" Grace smiles "Otherwise she doesn't sleep until 12"

"He knows who's account to accept?" El mutters.

"Ros messaged him and rang his sergeant asked him to tell Ethan that she's saying with us so he'll accept any of our accounts."

El nods as I place a game in the console. "Don't feel well" Anna mumbles.

El has a seconds warning before she vomits. She begins to cry and Grace sighs "Sh, sh, sh" El soothes.

She still cries hugging him. "Tired" she complains. I glace at my watch it's just gone half 7.

"Stay here with Uncle Christian?" El motions for me to take her. "Daddy get you a clean shirt?"

She nods.

He disappears once Anna's in my arms. I sigh gently. The game begins and I sit down on the sofa with Anna in my lap. She cuddles into me whilst looking at the T.V screen. Me and Jamie go through the first round and Mia complains throughout.

"Mia, bath, then bed" Grace murmurs as Carrick my father enters the house.

"Hi all" he looks around and then smirks when he sees Anna trying to navigate the controls on the controller. She stares at it and turns it over in my hands. She pouts and pokes it. Everyone smiles.

"Press this one" I smile, placing her finger to hold down A, I press R1 and she manages to jump over a discarded tree.

She grins "Just like Daddy"

Elliot returns with one of his old shirts and smiles. "Mia can you help her get changed?"

She nod and hold her hand out to Anna who jumps up and takes it. "Anna, catch" El smiles.

She turns and flinches as the shirt almost hits her Mia's arm darts out and catches it "God El," she mutters "Come on Anna"

Anna blinks and nods as Mia tugs her upstairs.

El sighs "4 months?"

Grace sighs nodding "Ros can't cope, she's your daughter too,"

Carrick sighs "You need to ring the school notify them of the changes"

Grace nods "I will in the morning, she hasn't been in since last Monday, she won't eat so they told Ros to take her to a doctor"

"Relapse?" El murmurs gently.

Grace nods sitting on the sofa "They think its Anorexia this time" Grace sighs "Poor girl"

"Why is she staying here?" I ask.

"Because she asked to stay with me" El murmurs.

Grace shrugs as Anna returns in El's old baseball shirt it hangs from her and drag on the floor El chuckles.

Anna frowns "Big" she mumbles.

El nods "Daddy's" He murmurs.

She giggles and runs to him, he lifts her and puts her on the sofa, "Ethan!" she complains.

El sighs "Not yet"

"Mia bath" Anna smiles.

I nod as does everyone else.

"Mia's a big girl like Anna" Mathew smiles "But Mia has to go to bed like Anna"

"Anna no need sleep" she mumbles frowning she looks to El who smirks.

"You look like Uncle Christian when you do that"

She smiles, yawning she rubs her eyes.

El lifts her and smiles "Someone's tired"

She shakes her head yawing. She cuddles into his shoulder and El rocks her gently. "No tired"

"Gunna say good night to Nanny and granddad?"

She nods and lift her head Grace smiles slightly and leans forwards to give Anna a kiss. Carrick follows suit. "Nit' Nanny, nit' Granddad" she murmurs. She places her head back on El's shoulder "Love you daddy"

He smiles "Love you too Princess" He kisses her forehead.

She falls to sleep pretty quickly and El continues to rock her for a while as Jamie and I go back to playing on the XBOX.

Carrick sits down and so does El gently to not wake Anna. I quickly jump up, grabbing a blanket ,I drape it over Anna, El sighs "Thanks"

"Ros doesn't know what to do"

El nods "She's scared, hell I am too but she's my daughter so…"

"When she was here last did she eat anything?"

"Yeah, she ate half a sandwich and a small fairy cake" El murmurs.

"Maybe, she's just got a stomach bug?" Grace offers. "It's not uncommon"

"MUM!" Mia yells.

Anna stirs slightly, mumbling.

"Sh,shs,sh Daddy's here" El whispers sighing.

Her eyes fly open, she begins to cry.

"God sake Mia" El mumbles.

Anna rubs her eyes and El strokes her hair. "Wanna ring Mummy!" she cries.

El sighs. Mia appears and El narrows his eyes at her. "Mia, get the phone"

"But-"

"Mia, you woke her up" Grace mumbles.

"Nanny!" Anna cries. Grace holds her arms out.

"Sh darling it's alright, Daddy ring Mummy for you?" she watches El who sighs and nods. Mia chucks the phone at El, who catches it and mutters under his breath.

He dials Ros number. "Hi, Ros?...Yeah Ann's asking… yeah sure" he pulls the phone away from his ear standing. "Anna mummy wants to talk to you"

She turns and takes the phone from him. "Mummy?" she whispers. " being a good girl…yeah Daddy still wake" she giggles and El smirks "Daddy?"

"Yeah, princess?"

"Mummy say I should be sleeping"

"Well, that Aunty Mia woke you up didn't she"

Anna nods.

"Say goodnight to Mummy"

"Nit' Mummy love you" she blows a kiss and I hear Ros reply with the same kiss sound.

She's all smiles. I'm so confused. Children are so unpredictable.

Anna passes the phone to El and he sighs. "Princess you need to go to sleep"

She nods rubbing her eyes, El smiles. Grace puts her down and she runs and jumps as El catches her and pretends to fall onto the sofa she giggles.


End file.
